


Just a Little Sex

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [20]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew really would like to talk to Lindsey, but he's too busy again which really pisses Andrew off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowed from Joss Whedon again
> 
> Demand 1 – Andrew  
> Demand 2 – a diner  
> Demand 3 – to busy being fabulous

Andrew watched the guy on stage. After a couple of songs he thanked the audience and strolled towards the diner's bar. Andrew followed suit.

“Lindsey.” The man didn’t even bother to turn around.

“I’m busy right now”

“Yeah, you’re too busy being fabulous to even look at me!” Andrew shouted at Lindsey’s back. The other man turned around.

“Man I don’t owe you. We had a little sex. So what? It’s not like we’re in a relationship.” Lindsey's voice was cold as ice and Andrew felt like Lindsey stabbed a knife right into his heart.

“I see” he whispered quietly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Schöner, fremder Mann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336654) by [Amancham-DE (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE)




End file.
